Sheldon Pike
Sheldon Pike'His name is revealed in James Amber's case files in Episode 2., also referred to as '"Skeevy Guy", is a minor character and minor antagonist in Life is Strange: Before the Storm. Chloe Price gets into a conflict with him after spilling his beer in Episode 1. He frequents the punk club at the old mill. Frank Bowers reveals that he works for Damon Merrick, the owner of the club. Personality Sheldon is rude, aggressive, selfish and entitled. (TBC) Appearance Sheldon Pike is a tall, lanky, and heavily tattooed man. He has short brown hair shaved on both sides, sideburns, a mustache, a goatee, and a beauty mark on his left cheek. He wears a silver piercing in his left eyebrow and a silver earring in each ear and is covered in tattoos. On his neck, he has three tattoos: one on the back of his neck that says "dope", four x's in a row slanting downward on the right side of his neck, and a skull-and-crossbones on the left side of his neck. He has a crown with a teardrop below it tattooed on his right shoulder and a serpentine sleeve tattoo on his right arm with the words "no escape" written above it. On his left arm is another complicated sleeve tattoo, with several images such as a snake, a skull, rectangles, and the word "ordained". Sheldon also has another tattoo on his right calf, partially hidden by his shorts. He wears a loose white tank top with a red anarchy symbol on it, long black shorts with suspenders, and a silver necklace looped twice over his neck with a skull at the end of it. He has blue and white tennis shoes and gray socks. He also wears a thick black bracelet with a silver chain on his left wrist, and three on his right wrist: a black bracelet with silver studs, a plain red bracelet, and a silver bracelet. Episode One - "Awake" While Chloe Price tries to push through the crowd at the old mill, she falls backward onto Sheldon and he spills his beer on his shirt. They have a short argument and Sheldon and his friend refuse to let her try to get to the band again. Later, after Chloe sneaks upstairs to watch the band, Sheldon and his friend will confront her again. He breaks his beer bottle on a pillar to form a makeshift shank and grabs Chloe by the arm. Rachel Amber appears and calls out to distract them. Chloe attacks= Chloe attacks If Chloe tries to attack, she will knee Sheldon in the groin or hit him in the face with a beer bottle if she grabbed one earlier. His friend then punches her and she will get a black eye. |-|Chloe runs= Chloe runs If Chloe runs away, she will break free of Sheldon. Rachel will then throw a beer bottle at his face. Chloe runs to Rachel, and the two sprint down the stairs with the skeevy guys chasing after them. Frank Bowers protects the girls and convinces the men to leave. Episode Two - "Brave New World" Sheldon is mentioned by Damon himself if Chloe appears from the dorm room. Sheldon is seen on a file in the Ambers' house; he is listed as one of the people affiliated with Damon Merrick. Episode Three - "Hell is Empty" James Amber has a file on Sheldon Pike in his office. When Damon texts Chloe (who he thinks is James) asking who is the informant, Chloe can choose to name Sheldon as the snitch. Afterwards, when Chloe goes to the old mill to find Sera Gearhardt, she can find out that Damon confronted Sheldon, and Sheldon denies he is the informant in a text message. It's unknown what happened afterwards. Relationships Friends * Peter Gillespie - The two seem to be on good terms as both work for Damon Merrick. Enemies * Chloe Price - Sheldon and Chloe have a very poor relationship as a result of Chloe spilling his beer and the possibility of Chloe attacking him. * Rachel Amber - Sheldon appears to have a very hostile relationship with Rachel especially when she intervenes his confrontation with Chloe and when she throws a bottle at his head causing him and his friend to get angry and chase her and Chloe. Other * Frank Bowers - When Frank helps Chloe and Rachel to escape, Sheldon calls him by name, implying they know each other, likely since they both frequent the punk club and are affiliated with Damon Merrick. Frank and Sheldon don't seem to get along very well after Frank stops Sheldon from chasing Chloe and Rachel. * Damon Merrick - Damon Merrick is the owner of the punk club and his boss. Memorable Quotes Notes References pt-br:Sheldon Pike ru:Шелдон Пайк Category:Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Episode 1: Awake Characters Category:Antagonists